User talk:BloomRocks!
My Mail Hello ! Messages Edits: | Facts (REMEMBER): 1. Please Sign Your Name Or Use Your Talkbox When Talking To Me!' Use clear and vivid words with me! 2. If you need my any help, click on "leave a message"! 3.If You Need Help Or Wanna Chat I Am Here!' Archive 1.jpg|link=User talk:BloomRocks!/Archive 1 Hey I have made it! --> ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:43, December 28, 2013 (UTC) That is S-U-P-E-R-B! It looks awesome bloom :D ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:48, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok....I just read your blog right now. I'll change it right away. ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:55, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok! I'll remov the background :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 11:42, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Bloom I am not able to find the pic without background :( ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 12:03, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Cool! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 16:11, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Dulce! Îmi place ^ _ ^ ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:38, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Prin modul în care a fost gândit dacă vorbim ca aceasta :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:39, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Nu-mi place-o eu tocmai am adăugat. Cel puțin am ceva pe profilul meu ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 14:51, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Questo è sicuro! Penso che se parliamo in questo modo il suo divertimento! : 3 ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 15:07, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Ho chiesto che il quiz thingy da amministratori di wiki che mi ha detto che lui non lo sa! Qualcun altro ha messo e lui è l'unico amministratori attivi! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok! I'll ask the staff later! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:34, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok! I'll do it but later cause I am right now working on the first episode of KCC. ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) OMG!! Sorry!! I totally forgot about it!! I am really sorry! I'll make it right away! Actually my father just wipes away pics from my documents without telling me and deleted it after that I also forgot about it I am really sorry! :( I'll make it just can u do me a favour and giv me the pics of the universix members so that I can check their design once again! and do that group foto. I am again sorry for I forgot to make it (╥﹏╥) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 16:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Its a japanese series kyoukai no kanata meaning beyond the boundary! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:23, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Well I haven't find any english dub of this series but english sub I have found! Till now I hav seen 10 episodes. See here this is the first episode of kyoukai no kanata-->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHBBjtzkV2g ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) No,they hav youmu(can say demons) which are attacked by Spirit World Warriors. If u wanna more go to its wiki---> http://kyoukainokanata.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoukai_no_Kanata_Wiki ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:40, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Actually it doesn't transform. Its a demon type thingy which when are defeated some stones are obtained from yomnu and these stones are sold to get money. The only person who transform is the half yomnu half human Akihito of that series. Watch the series then you will understand it is very interesting :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:48, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh? Which wiki? ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 11:49, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Cool! :D ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 12:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey bloom! I am still working on universix group pic (Right now in designing hair) I hav done all the characters but when I checked shizuka's page I found no pic of her will u plz give shizuka's pic so I can complete the group photo :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:55, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok! I hav to search a bit! :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:58, January 6, 2014 (UTC) kyoukai no kanata episode 6 ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 11:06, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok! I'll do that :) Hope u do great job at your new wiki :D ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 11:16, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanx! and so are u my BFF! :D ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok! Best of luck with your new wiki! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 10:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Request for background Hi BloomRocks. I couldn't find black sparkles, so I used a normal sparkle image and changed it to pink to make this background. If you want to use it, just say so and I'll upload it. Otherwise, let me know if you want me to make any changes. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I'm glad you like it. :) I just uploaded it. If you don't see it, purge your browser cache using Ctrl+F5. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:40, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::"I wanted to say can my wiki use another wiki's background, I mean when the admin/founder gives permission." ::As long as you have permission, I don't see any problem. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:50, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Of course! I help any wiki that meets the best practices criteria. The program I use is Photoshop, but a good free alternative is GIMP. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:57, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Cordelia! How are you? ^^ 04:26, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Request for help Hi BloomRocks. I approved your new request, and I'm here to help. Take a look at this preview showing a new background and logo. If you want to use them, I'll be happy to upload them. Let me know if you want me to change anything. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:29, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Done. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:29, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::New logo with "Magical Dreams" is up. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:32, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Request for logo Hi BloomRocks. I approved your request. So you're wanting a logo that says "Teenage Dreams Wiki" that resembles Winx Club Wiki's logo, yes? There are multiple Winx communities, so please link me to the one you were referring to, and I'll get started on the logo. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:26, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :I've now realized that you're trying to bypass the best practices criteria by making a request from Fanon Fairies Wiki for a logo to be used at http://teen-dreams.wikia.com which was just created and certainly does not meet the criteria. Therefore, I cannot approve your request. If you want, you can ask for this logo on this section of the forums at Community Central and see if a user wants to make it. Otherwise, you can make a new official request when the new Teenage Dreams Wiki meets the criteria. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:47, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Request for clean up Hi BloomRocks. Deleting all content on a community is not something that can be requested here. I'm not 100% sure that's something Wikia does at all. If you really want all content deleted here instead of just creating a new community and using the same background and logo (which would be faster and easier), I would suggest asking if this is possible by using the form at . JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:26, November 17, 2014 (UTC)